


Encounter

by casaxella



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Love Poems, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casaxella/pseuds/casaxella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem symbolizing love using werewolves. The chase, the doubt, the decision, and the capture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

I stumble through the woods on shaky legs as I hear his growls behind me. My legs are pushing faster and faster, all I care about is getting away. I'm flying, moving at inhuman speeds. My hands feel damp earth beneath me as they propel me forward. His howls are needles in the night, echoing sharply across the trees as he ensues the chase. I will not give in to his alluring scent blowing upwind. I will not give in to the string tugging viciously on my soul that is desperately pleading to curl up at his feet. My heart and soul have betrayed me, but my mind has stayed. I know that if I succumb, I may be happy, but I'll be weak. These thoughts push me faster into the night. Even so, my tired legs grow weary, and my eyes sting from the wind. I lose focus and snuffle, shaking my head. Those split few seconds were all he needed. I'm thrown into a tree, and I make eye contact with those that I have desperately been trying to escape. His blue eyes cut like lasers into me, and then I'm floating, floating, and all is silent. I am encaptured.


End file.
